


RubyRoast

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Multi, Spitroast, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just Blake and Weiss spitroasting Ruby.





	RubyRoast

Ruby dug her nails into her heiresses girlfriend’s waist and let out another moan as she felt Blake reach around her waist, and press down on her clit with her index finger. She tried to buck her hips forward, but since the cat-girl knelling behind her was holding her waist as she continued to thrust her cock in and out of her pussy, she was unable to move her waist freely. Weiss ran her hand through her girlfriends red tipped hair as she bit down on her bottom lip While she would have preferred to be burying her cock into Ruby’s quivering pussy instead of sitting on the side of the bed, she had to admit the sight of Ruby deep-throating her cock was a sight she was always happy to see.

The room was silent save for the sounds of Blake’s naked hips slamming into Ruby’s ass, Ruby’s loud slurping, and the checkmate duo grunting as they did their best to hold off their orgasms. Unfortunately for Ruby she was never good at staving off her own orgasms, she was always the first to be pushed over the edge and this time was no different. Ruby let out a muffled cry as she felt her body seize up and a wave of pleasure assault her nerves. Blake bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut so that she could try her best to focus on not cumming yet instead of the wonders feeling of her girlfriends warm pussy clenching around her member.

Even though Ruby had just had her orgasm, Blake didn’t slow down her thrusting even though she was able to register Ruby’s pussy tightening around her cock it didn’t dawn on her that the reason for that was she was currently riding out her orgasm. So Ruby’s only choice was to spasm between her two girlfriends and take her cat-girlfriends thrusting and continue to slurp her white haired girlfriends cock. Feeling that the checkmate duo were close to being pushed over the edge Blake and Weiss both stared up at each other. Then they simultaneously nodded to each other and then let out a unified cry as they finally unloaded their pent up loads into the spit roasted girl.

Despite already being in the midst of an orgasm, the combined flow of semen from both girls was enough to push Ruby over the edge again. Not being able to do much, Ruby just stayed there and did her best to swallow every rope of cum that was shot into her mouth by her heiresses girlfriend. Once both girl had emptied their load into their sandwiched girlfriend, Blake released her grip on the exhausted girl's waist and got up from the floor. Once she was up, she helped Ruby up from the floor and onto the bed where their heiress’s girlfriend had been sitting. Once Ruby was placed onto the bed, Blake got back down onto the floor on her hands and knees and stuck her tongue into Ruby’s cum leaking pussy so that she could clean her of any dorp of cum that was in her pussy and so that she didn’t have to worry about the cum leaking onto their bed while the three slept. Weiss just stared at the scene in shock as Blake continued to lap up every drop of cum she had shot into Ruby, and Ruby’s only response was to moan weakly as she laid back. Once she was done, Blake got up from the floor and moved Ruby so that her head was at the head rest of the bed. 

Weiss was about to question her faunus girlfriend, but was interpreted when Blake grabbed the back of her head and pulled Weiss into a surprise kiss. Weiss’s eyes bulged in surprise as she felt Blake share some of her cum that was still in her mouth with the ambushed heiresses. Weiss shot a glare at the faunus girl once she broke off the kiss, but she was too exhausted to chastise her right now, so Weiss just sighed as she got next to Ruby. Blake then brought the bed sheets over the three of them and cuddled up to Ruby’s right side while Weiss cuddled up on her left and the three girls nodded of to sleep together.


End file.
